


Not Enough

by Myara



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 2016 fic, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Mild Smut, Old Fic, Sexual Content, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Hisoka estava se sentindo confortável demais com ela naquela missão em sua terra de origem, mas não era a nostalgia que o fazia agir daquela forma. Machi estava ciente de seus atos falhos, mas não poderia prever que, dentre todas as liberdades que ele considerava poder tomar com ela, acabasse decidindo por puni-la daquela forma tão... dolorosa.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma fic antiga, essa é de 2016.
> 
> Essa é uma oneshot inspirada num prompt gerado pelo imagineyourotp. Agradecimentos especiais à amiga da vida, do fandom, sofredora companheira de ship, @Drafter.

"Daqui para frente, faça como eu lhe disse, senão..."

Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a semicerrar os olhos em revolta, porém, antes que pudesse revidar, sentiu a mão dele estalar contra o seu traseiro, o que fez com que suas palavras se transformassem em um rosnado breve e ameaçador e suas faces ficassem vermelhas sob a maquiagem.

No entanto, aquele era um território mais do que conhecido por ele, e ela sabia que seria uma atitude inteligente dar ouvidos ao que havia dito, mesmo que não ficasse exatamente contente em ser guiada por Hisoka. As coisas seriam mais fáceis se ele não estivesse se sentindo _tão_ confortável com ela. Uma missão juntos como parceiros logo após um erro de uma noite, e ele agia como se tivessem toda a intimidade do mundo. Amaldiçoava a hora em que alguma parte dela decidira que não havia problema algum ir pra cama com aquele palhaço.

E, muito convenientemente, estavam os dois em um circo naquele momento. A bem da verdade, aquele era o famoso Royal Glam Hotel de Glam Gas Land, mas na prática, a falta da lona não significava tanto assim, continuava sendo um circo para ela.

Antes de tomar um caminho diferente do dela, Hisoka novamente murmurou algo em seu ouvido, mas daquela vez a reação de Machi foi somente olhá-lo por um segundo, enquanto se afastava. Ela então prosseguiu, esquecendo-se dele e focando-se no que deveria fazer. Em vez de dirigir-se ao palco, contornou o hall e subiu até os camarotes, procurando a porta do principal. Ao encontrá-la, antes que conseguisse abri-la o suficiente para a própria passagem, pelo menos meia dúzia de armas se voltaram para ela, que parou somente para que o homem corpulento se virasse e sorrisse de forma maliciosa perante a imagem da mulher em coloridas roupas circenses, exatamente como o previsto.

"Podem deixá-la," ordenou aos seguranças, que baixaram as armas imediatamente. "Está perdida, docinho?" dessa vez dirigiu-se a ela, que resignou-se a confirmar com um breve aceno de cabeça.

Ele riu e, com um gesto, convidou-a a se aproximar. Era o que ela precisava, menos de um segundo próxima a ele e seu trabalho no camarote estava terminado, mas não poderia simplesmente sair dali de repente logo após.

"Vai se apresentar hoje?" os olhos dele varriam o corpo dela, avaliando-a.

"Trapézio," ela se aproximou um pouco mais do parapeito do camarote, mirando rapidamente o trajeto até o palco.

"Você está assustada, não é mesmo? É sua primeira vez aqui. Mas não precisa ter medo, tenho certeza de que é uma ótima trapezista."

Machi foi obrigada pela convenção a virar-se para ele e sorrir, de forma contida, em resposta ao encorajamento. Não estava assustada, estava desinteressada, porém deveria aguardar o momento certo.

"Você sabe quem eu sou, não sabe?" o homem perguntou.

"Você é o chefe do Glam Clan," ela respondeu, impassível.

"Isso também deve te assustar, imagino. Te garanto que eu não mordo, docinho, não uma coisinha tão linda como você," ele voltou a rir, fazendo-a afiar o olhar de forma quase imperceptível. "Vamos fazer um acordo. Se você me surpreender naquele palco, poderá passar a noite na minha suíte e me conhecer melhor, que tal?"

Funcionaria melhor se fosse o contrário, mas não faria a menor diferença, de qualquer modo.

"Quer que eu comece a te surpreender aqui mesmo?" ela perguntou, fazendo os olhos do homem brilharem. Porém, contra a expectativa dele, ela se voltou novamente ao parapeito.

Camarote, candelabro, trapézio, não haveria nenhum problema no percurso.

Machi saltou de um para outro velozmente, finalizando ao alcançar a barra do trapézio com as mãos, girando seu corpo em seguida para sentar-se sobre ela. Seus olhos encontraram os de Hisoka do outro lado do hall, próximo à porta principal. Ele sorriu para ela com certo contentamento, ela, porém, não sorriu de volta.

Era hora do espetáculo começar.

Quando Shalnark subiu ao palco com uma cartola e um fraque fazendo o anúncio ao lado de duas assistentes que empurravam metades de uma caixa de serrar para o centro, Machi soube que estava tudo preparado.

Somente com uma das mãos ela fez com que o chefe do Glam Clan fosse puxado pelo pescoço até o candelabro, onde seu corpo ficou suspenso até que espasmos tomassem conta dele. Assim que a plateia começou a entrar em pânico ao vê-lo enforcado sobre suas cabeças, o companheiro dela sobre o palco sacou seu celular e as assistentes abriram a caixa que empurraram para retirar de dentro dela duas metralhadoras, com as quais passaram a alvejar a plateia. Os que tentavam fugir encontravam Hisoka, ou seja, a morte. Invariavelmente.

Do alto, ela ouviu a sinfonia de gritos e a paisagem de sangue que se formava em todo o lugar. Quem portava armas tentava em um esforço inútil atingi-los, mas nada poderia pará-los. Logo ela desceu para tomar parte do caos também, e só sairia daquele hall desviando dos corpos sem vida de todos os presentes ali.

(...)

Ela seguia sozinha, ainda trajando aquelas roupas coloridas de trapezista com sua bolsa apoiada sobre o ombro. Shalnark rumaria para outra direção, e apesar de Hisoka ter incluído a condição dela não sair sem ele do Royal Glam Hotel nas instruções que havia lhe passado, Machi reservava-se no direito de seguir só o que fazia sentido. E esperar por ele era algo que jamais faria sentido.

Pulou as grades dos portões de um parque de diversões abandonado. Ela gostava de pegar rotas alternativas relativamente desertas, o que era raro dentro da iluminada e tumultuada Glam Gas Land. Portanto, aquele ponto sombrio e conveniente a atraiu. Poderia até mesmo voltar para os seus trajes normais ali e seguir até a estação, que era logo além.

A natureza arenosa e seca já havia tomado conta de boa parte daquele território, mas ela caminhava sem se importar. Chegou até o que estimava ser o centro do parque somente para fazer uma varredura no lugar com seu En e certificar-se de que estava de fato sozinha. Para sua paz, estava. De qualquer maneira, buscou um lugar fechado para trocar-se, encontrando uma casa de espelhos que lhe serviria bem. Seria mais ágil livrar-se daquele corpete apertado que Hisoka arranjou para ela se pudesse ter uma boa visão de seus fechos nas costas.

Entrou na casa, deixando a porta aberta para que a fraca luminosidade de fora entrasse. Não seria necessário mais do que aquilo. Pousou sua bolsa no chão e começou retirando gorro, luvas e saia armada. Virou-se e focou a atenção para aqueles complicados fechos, porém antes que pudesse começar a desfazê-los, sentiu uma presença próxima a si. Muito próxima. Seus olhos azuis encontraram aqueles olhos demoníacos replicados várias vezes nos espelhos em volta e ela imediatamente virou-se de frente para encontrá-lo perante a si.

"Hisoka…" foi só o que conseguiu dizer antes que os braços dele a envolvessem e as mãos passassem a desfazer os fechos habilmente.

Ele se aproximou de seu ouvido, ainda que ela tentasse mantê-lo afastado, não conseguia sobrepujar sua força naquele momento.

"Eu disse que era para fazer tudo como eu havíamos combinado, não é mesmo?" sussurrou.

"Eu não combinei nada com você, além do mais, a missão foi cumprida, não foi? O que mais importa?"

Ele se afastou dela, olhando-a seriamente, enquanto ela foi obrigada a segurar a parte da frente do corpete, agora solto, para que ele não caísse ao chão, deixando-a quase nua perante ele.

"Você machuca meus sentimentos assim, sabia?" ele falou, abrindo um sorriso irônico, ao que ela respondeu apenas com um olhar semicerrado, quase uma não verbal ameaça de morte.

De repente, ele se abaixou apenas para pegar seu corpo pequeno e encaixá-lo sobre o ombro, levantando-se com ela firme no braço. Machi tentou protestar e debater-se, mas nada foi forte o suficiente para fazê-lo parar. Carregou-a mais para o interior daquela casa de espelhos, algumas frestas permitindo que ela tivesse apenas uma vaga noção dos cômodos, o que a fez se arrepender de não ter fechado os olhos a tempo.

Quando Hisoka parou, ela teve a impressão de ouvi-lo dar um soco em algo, e a luz se fez, de forma fraca e falha, mas o bastante para que ela compreendesse o aposento repleto de espelhos, vários quebrados, com seus cacos espalhados ao chão, e uma cadeira ao seu centro, onde ele se sentou antes de posicioná-la em seu colo.

"O que está fazendo?" ela perguntou, ainda com a ameaça no olhar enquanto segurava o corpete.

"Estou pensando em uma forma de punição…" o sorriso em seus lábios se tornou um pouco mais sombrio antes dele virar o corpo dela de barriga para baixo, ainda em seu colo. Ela tentou erguer-se, mas ele aparou seu movimento com a mão. "Acho que já sei exatamente o que fazer."

"Pare de brincadeiras, eu vou matar você!" ela reclamou, tentando mais uma vez sair daquela posição para mais uma vez ele impedi-la.

Por que ela, também, estava de brincadeira? Apesar daquele seu lado fraco - fraco demais em relação a ele -, aquele seu mesmo lado que a fizera cair em seus braços, sabia que deveria usar mais de sua força para sair da situação. Deveria, acima de tudo, _querer_ sair da situação, especialmente quando Hisoka começou a abaixar os shorts que usava, desnudando suas nádegas.

"Eu não estou brincando, Machi, além do mais… O que é a vida sem algumas brincadeiras sérias como essas," declarou, antes de desferir-lhe o primeiro tapa, fazendo seu corpo projetar-se para frente brevemente.

A força que usou foi o suficiente para fazer a região arder e formigar, tal sensação vergonhosamente reverberando em regiões mais úmidas. Machi mordeu os lábios, tentando evitar eventuais gemidos, mas ele captou tal gesto de soslaio por meio do espelho. Seu sorriso abriu-se ainda mais e ele lhe deu o segundo tapa, acariciando a região logo em seguida com a mão espalmada.

"Eu não vou parar enquanto você não se permitir gemer," havia certo contentamento em sua voz. Ele certamente sabia o que estava provocando nela.

Ainda assim, Machi tentou negar, respondendo apenas com um muxoxo de descaso. Quando veio o terceiro, as coxas dela se contraíram involuntariamente e um murmúrio baixo foi inevitável. Ela podia sentir o efeito que aquela ação causava nele pressionando-a na cintura, mas ele mantinha-se perfeitamente calmo, dedicado a bater e acariciar em seguida, mantendo um compasso que evitava que aquela área se tornasse insensível ao próximo tapa.

Ainda foi necessário que sua mão caísse sobre o traseiro dela cerca de cinco ou seis vezes mais para que o murmúrio finalmente se tornasse gemido, o que o fez erguer a cabeça para o teto em um quase êxtase, como se a voz dela naquela expressão de prazer reverberasse em seus ouvidos.

Era o que queria.

Para encerrar de forma triunfante, Hisoka deslizou os dedos entre as pernas dela, e ela sentiu seu toque escorregando livremente ali, sem, no entanto, adentrá-la, o que fazia com que a região ardesse de forma quase dolorosa.

Quando ele cessou o movimento para simplesmente subir os shorts de volta à sua posição original e soltá-la, Machi soube que realmente doeria. Ainda assim ela franziu o cenho e manteve-se imóvel, até que ele a virasse novamente, sentada no colo dele, mas mantendo-a livre.

"Pronto, pronto…" ele acariciou seu rosto, aproximando-se dele até que os lábios dos dois quase se tocassem, sem desviar seus olhos dourados daquela fúria azul, agora confusa, do olhar dela. "Não doeu nada, não foi mesmo?"

Os lábios dele tocaram os dela de forma tão superficial e breve que ela instintivamente se projetou para tentar captá-los no ar, apenas para retrair-se logo após, sentindo-se culpada pelo ato falho. Hisoka soltou um breve riso junto com o ar de sua respiração, levantando-se de modo a permiti-la colocar-se de pé junto com ele, mas afastando-se em direção à porta logo em seguida.

"O que dói de verdade é negar esse desejo todo que você sente, Machi. Isso ainda vai te corroer por dentro," ele completou, ao que ela novamente tratou com descaso, dando de ombros.

"Se você diz… Eu não estou sentindo nada, nem dor, nem desejo, se quer saber," ela cruzou os braços e ele sorriu triunfante antes de deixá-la sozinha. Não havia nada mais óbvio do que aquela mentira, afinal.

Machi bufou e encontrou seus próprios olhos no espelho. Ainda segurava o corpete contra os seios, abaixo dos braços cruzados, e sabia que poderia retomar seus planos de onde havia parado. Porém agora suas faces estavam vermelhas, e aquela visão era replicada várias vezes em torno de si. A sensação entre suas pernas repercutia várias vezes dentro dela mesma, lhe gerando um vazio alarmante.

A verdadeira punição começava agora.

Retornou para onde havia deixado suas coisas, trocando suas roupas com uma lentidão atípica, pois tentava lidar com aquela sensação. No mínimo esperá-la passar. Já não podia mais sentir a presença dele em lugar algum, e ainda que ele pudesse ocultá-la com perfeição, no fundo ela sabia perfeitamente que daquela vez não era um truque. Ele não apareceria novamente do nada aquela noite. Ele não apareceria, provavelmente, por muito tempo, na verdade.

Antes de sair daquele local para ir até a estação, Machi socou o espelho à sua frente, fazendo-o desenhar linhas em toda a sua superfície a partir de seu punho, formando uma enorme teia de aranha, até partir-se de uma vez perante ela. Não era o suficiente.

Odiava-se e odiava-o, porque sabia que jamais poderia ser o suficiente.


End file.
